Saying Sorry
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Derek beginning to soften up to Casey and she has no idea why.
1. Chapter 1

SiscoKid: Well well well. Never thought I would write a Life with Derek fic but here one is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Disney's shows or character's.

* * *

Derek sat at the couch in the living room. It was late or early in this case. 12:35 at night yet him and Casey were still up. It didn't matter much because of the fact that it was a Saturday night. Casey was up putting the finishing touches of a chemistry project together while Derek on the other hand sat flipping mindlessly through channels on the T.V. But he wasn't really watching T.V. His eyes were fixed on his stepsister. Incest thought flowing through his mind bring him to the brink of frustration. 'Why the hell does she have to be my stepsister?' he asked himself as she wrinkled her eyebrows at a problem that must of just arised on her project.

'What am I talking about! Even if we weren't related in anyway what so ever, she still would never as much give me a second glance. I have a better chance with Emily anyday of the week.' Derek thought's came to a hault because of the other ocupant in the room.

"Hey turn it back. I like that song!" Casey demanded.

"Well I don't." Derek replied boredly even though it was one of his favorite songs.

"Come on. Its not like your watching anything anyway." Casey pointed out eyes still glued to her project.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to listen to a song I don't like." He said bluntly still flipping through channels.

"Well it must not of been you in your room when I heard this song playing. Oh and it must not of been your voice either singing to it." Casey retorted. Smiling on the inside because she knew she had won this fight.

"I guess not." Derek muttered. Quite shocked that she had heard him singing. 'I thought nobody was home when. I swear she was staying after school for one of her dorky clubs.'

"Its wasn't you then I see. Then I guess your brother got home from school early, unlocked your door and gain the singing voice of a teenager." Casey stated blandly while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever!" Derek huffed frustrated that his mind was a mass of aggravation at the moment and Casey wasn't helping. Hell her just sitting there sat his teenage hormones on fire.

Derek changed the channel to the music video and decided it was time to go to bed or as far away from Casey as he could get. Which was rather hard since they lived in the same house.

"Why are you leaving? I already know you like this song, you can drop the act." Casey said looking up from her project to him.

"I grow tired and if I don't get enough sleep, I won't have the energy to make your life a living hell tomorrow." Derek explained as if she should know this already.

"What! I woke up at seven o'clock this morning. You didn't crawl out of your cave until twelve. I'm not even tired yet." Casey replied.

"Oh Casey. How shall I explain this to you. I am a human or Homo sapien to be all scientific like you. Like all human I require sleep and lots of it. Unlike you I am not a robot who only needs three hours of sleep everyday." Derek explain in a sophisticated voice. He slowly took steps up the stairs.

"That's not true. I get as much sleep as I need. You just hibernate." Casey argued, starting to get a little angry.

"Bull, then tell me who's this. Oh I got a project that's due in three weeks I'll just do it all tonight like some nerd with no life what so ever who's worried their four point o will be destroyed by one project." Derek replied a bit cruelly, nearing the top of the stairs.

"That is not me." Casey said with a hurt expression splashed across her face.

All the frustration in Derek melted away as he stared at her from the top of the steps.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't have to be so harsh." He apologized sincerely.

Casey looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just...apologize. To me?" She asked.

"No." Derek replied shortly before turning and walking to his room.

"He just apologized to me." Casey told her self with her hand placed over her racing heart.

* * *

SiscoKid: Okay this story came out of nowhere I just sort ah started typing it out of well nowhere. I may just leave it as a oneshot since it could actually be that. But if some people want me to continue I guess I can since I'm on summer break and time is not a matter at the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

SiscoKid: Thanks for allthe reviews.Well since you guys asked for it, I just thought I would go ahead and continue. As much as a pain as it is to break this writers block.

Disclaimer: I own but a bike and a brokenair pump.

Chapter 2

* * *

Derek sat at the dinning room table eating a bowl of cereal. His brother Edwin sat next to him eating a slice of pizza. Casey walked in and sat down with some pizza herself. She looked over at Derek's chose of a lunch. 

"Derek why are you eating cereal. Its one O'clock." Casey pointed out.

A grumble was all Casey got as a response.

"He actually just woke up. Being Derek he considers this breakfast." Edwin answered for his grumpy brother.

"What do you mean just woke up. I didn't go to sleep until three and that was two and a half hours after you left the room. I woke up at nine O'clock." Casey said.

"I am not a robot. If you could remember what I said last night." Derek explained as he poured another bowl of cereal. In all truth Derek had been up for four hour thinking about the girl currently in the room.

"If I can recall from our discussion last night. Mister doesn't care about anybody else but himself, apologized to me last night." Casey announced. She couldn't help but smile when she said this.

Edwin had trouble swallowing his pizza as he choked on it for a moment.

"Wait! No Derek never says sorry. You must of heard wrong. Right Derek?" Edwin said bewildered.

Derek said nothing as he ate his cereal, avoiding the eyes of Casey and his brother.

"OH MY GOD!" Edwin said with wide eyes as Derek got up with his bowl.

"Why are you leaving?" Casey asked with a smile still on her face.

"Your annoying me." Derek said simply before leaving.

Casey stared blankly after Derek after he left with such a lame comeback.

"That brother of yours has been acting pretty weird lately." Casey said after Derek was out of ears reach.

"This is true. But he's beyond weird if he said sorry to anyone. No offense but you would be the last person I'd see him apologizing to." Edwin replied.

"Yeah." Casey agreed. They finished their pizza in silence.

"Hey Edwin you want to do me a favor?" Casey asked as they put their dishes away.

"What kind of favor?" He asked back.

Before she could answer the door bell rang. Casey ran to the door.

"Sam!" Casey exclaimed at her boyfriend who stood at the door.

"I thought I would stop by as a surprise." He said.

"But didn't you and your family go to visit some cousins." Casey asked.

"The flight was canceled. I'm not exactly mad about that though. I would rather be here with you any day." Sam replied.

Casey blushed as they kissed in the door way.

"What are you guys doing. Other people live in this house too." Derek said irritated, a few feet behind Casey.

"Its called kissing and you do it with your girlfriends in front of me all the time." Sam answered back just as irritated.

"Whatever." Derek said before heading upstairs to his room.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Casey asked her boyfriend as they made their way to sit on the living room couch.

"I don't know. Derek's been acting like a real jerk lately." Sam replied.

"Yes he has been rather odd." Casey said as she turned on the T.V.

"Do you think it has to do with us?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean us. I thought Derek was fine with me and you going out." Casey said, turning the T.V right back off.

"That what he said but I could tell he didn't like it from the beginning. It hasn't been until lately though that he's been really letting it show." Sam answered.

"Oh." Casey replied. Then her eyes got wide as she understood what was bugging her stepbrother.

'Derek likes me.'

* * *

SiscoKid: Man that was hard. For some reason I feel I wrote everyone out of character. I need to watch more episodes before writing chapter three. Oh and do you guys want the chapters to be longer? 


	3. Chapter 3

SiscoKid: Your wishes are my command. Kabaam longer chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Sadly nobody would watch the show if I owned it.

Chapter 3

* * *

Derek, Edwin, and Casey all sat in the living room watching T.V rather late at night. Lizzy and Marti had already hit the sack and Nora and George had went out for the night.

Edwin sat in the middle of the two and for once he could actually hear what was on the T.V. But that was the problem. When Casey and Derek are both in a room there's always going to be fighting and yelling. Not today though on either side of him Derek and Casey sat concentrating on the T.V. The silent tension seem to rise in the room until Edwin finally cracked.

"I just can't take it anymore!" He huffed before leaving for his room.

'I can't believe Derek likes me.' Casey thought as she glanced over at him with one eye.

'Wait, but does he like me? If it was anybody else I could be pretty darn sure but Derek's just so, well Derek!' Casey thought.

"So did you have fun with Sam?" Derek asked.

Casey seemed a little surprised that he said anything but answered none the less.

"Why do you care. I don't ask you about your quality time with your girlfriends."

"Well this is different." Derek retorted.

"How so?" Casey asked.

"Because your dating my best friend." Derek explained.

"Sure didn't seem that way earlier." Casey said.

"Well that's what happens when your best friend dates your stepsister." Derek said.

'More like the same girl you like.' Casey thought.

"Derek, what's wrong with you. You've been acting pretty weird lately?" Casey asked, not wanting to be the one to bring up the subject because she wasn't one hundred percent sure if he actually liked her.

"I'm just fine!" Derek answered

"Like you would care any way's." Derek added.

"I think you have me mistaken with somebody else. Somebody who does care about anything as long as he has his way." Casey said then added. "Sound familiar."

'He looks sort a cute when he's all flustered.' Casey thought absently before catching her train of thoughts. 'Wait no, cute. Derek definitely is not. Just because I think he likes me doesn't make him cute.' Casey concluded with herself.

"HELLO!" Derek almost shouted, bring Casey out of her dream world.

"Huh…what?" Casey asked a little confused.

"You spaced out there for a minute." Derek explained.

"Oh…well I'm going to bed." Casey said before leaving for her room.

Derek shrugged before picking up the T.V remote and changing the channel.

* * *

The next day Derek woke up sniffing out a strange odor in the air.

"What the hell." Derek mumbled after he heard a whispering being chanted repeatedly. He sat up in his bed to see Edwin with some large book in his hand as he read. He was completely oblivious to his older brother.

"Not you too Marti!" Derek sighed after catching sight of his younger sister, who stood with a cross in her hand. Derek removed his sheets only to be blinded by a fog of white powder that smelled like garlic.

"Edwin watch out the demons on to us." Marti said before running out of the room.

Edwin looked up shocked at his older brother. Derek glared down at him.

"Well since you have been acting so weird lately I figured you had been possessed by a demon or something." Edwin said. Then when Derek didn't respond he added. "Oh and Marti was bored."

"Whatever." Derek said as he put on a shirt then left his room for the kitchen, Edwin right behind him.

* * *

Later on that day Casey sat on her bed reading a book.

"AHHMM!" A voice coughed loudly, bringing Casey out of her fictional world.

Casey lowered her book to see her little sister Lizzy at the door.

"Yes?" Casey said.

"You told me this morning you would help me with my math home work." Lizzy said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I totally forgot about." Casey apologized as her sister looked at her doubtfully.

"You. Forget about anything. I'm not buying it." Lizzy said.

"There would have to be something really distracting you to make you forget anything." Lizzy added, searching her sisters face.

"It's just this book is really good and I really got lost in it. You should read it." Casey told her.

Lizzy stared blankly at her sister. "Mother told us never to lie to each other because if she were ever to die we would be all we got." Lizzy explained.

"I'm sorry Lizzy but this is a bit too complicated to talk about right now. Maybe after I have worked some stuff out then I'll tell you everything. Okay?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Lizzy said before leaving.

Casey waited in her room for a few hours before getting out of her bed and walking over to Derek's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Casey stood at Derek's open door after knocking on the door sill.

Derek looked up from his camera to stare at his stepsister. "Come in." He said after a while.

Casey walked a few inches then shut the door.

"Derek, you like me don't you?" Casey asked getting straight to the point.

Derek didn't say or do a thing out of character. He just sat and stared at her.

"What would make you think that?" He asked back.

"Well first off you and Sam have been fighting ever since me and him started going out." Casey said.

"Yeah, so." Derek said with a shrug. "Me and Sam fight a lot and usually over stupid stuff." Derek added.

"Well you also haven't been out with a single girl since I have been going out with Sam." Casey pointed out.

Derek smiled.

"Casey, Casey. I guess you wouldn't know yet that this is my off season. I let the girls cool off so they will be refreshed when I'm ready to pick one up again." Derek explained with a cocky smile.

"Right!" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you say sorry to me?" Casey asked out of the blue.

Derek looked surprised at her, completely caught off guard.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" He asked back confused.

"You never say sorry to anyone, with the exception of Marti of course." Casey said.

"What's your point?" Derek asked as he glared at her.

"My point is you would have to deeply care for some one to say sorry to them and fight with your best friend over them." Casey concluded.

Derek stared at her with his mouth slightly agape.

'Damn she's smart.'

"So what if I do like you. Nothing can ever happen." Derek said, looking away from her.

"What make you say that?" Casey asked.

"Well first, your going out with my best friend and second, you're my stepsister!" Derek explained to her.

"Yeah so." Casey said mocking him.

Derek shot up off his bed and grabbed Casey into a tight embrace. Derek's heart deflated as her body didn't respond to his but instead stiffened. He slowly released her and turned around.

"See! I told you it wouldn't work." Derek said.

"WHAT!" Casey nearly shouted, causing Derek to turn to her.

"You startled me that's all." She replied more calmly.

Derek smiled back at her. "Then kiss me." He said simply.

"What!" Casey said, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"You heard me." He said.

They stood staring at each other for a good minute before Derek began to slowly inch toward Casey.

"Just a little kiss." Casey whispered before their lips met. Derek just smiled as he crushed his lips on hers and deepened their the kiss.

'Damn he's a good kisser. This is so incest…I think. I shouldn't be doing this I have a boyfriend! But this feels so good, Sam can't even compare.' Even more random thoughts raced through Casey's head before one sentence began to repeat over and over again.

'Stop before you regret this!' With that Casey stopped their kiss.

"I'm sorry." Was all she got out before turning, opening the door then exiting the room.

Derek stood shocked still from her actions.

"What happened? Everything felt so right Damn it! Why did I have to fall for my stepsister. Why do I want the only thing I can't have?" Derek said before picking up his camera and breaking it on the ground.

The debris of the camera laid scattered across the floor. Derek looked at it for a seconded dumbfounded at his actions before he got frustrated and slammed his door shut. Then he jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Unknown to Derek, Casey sat in the hall with silent tears streaming down her face.

'This is for the best…..Right?'

* * *

FIN! Well not really. But you got to admit that would be a cool ending. Maybe I should stop here.

SiscoKid: Anyway again thanks for all the reviews. IrIsH-cHiCk213, iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville1..., CiceroGuided, Isabella, anberzen, iced blossom, IloveJoeL., Saunerbug, tommys21! You guys all rock. But not as much as ice cream. I would have to say ice cream is the number one coolest thing on my list. HAHA! Get it, coolest thing on my list. Man I crack myself up!


	4. Chapter 4

SiscoKid: Hm..It always feels wierd to end a fic. I don't really know why. So anyways enoughwith my babbling for now. EDIT, Oh and yes I had originally made a mistake on the family names in this chapter. But I was corrected. Three times..

IloveJoeL.: I would of updated sooner but instead I began a new story and began to concentrate on that more.

catcrazy247: Yes I will eventually learn to stop writing then editing my stories around three in the morning. It would also help if I started paying more attention in English. Ohwell.

n1c0le: Yes I like longer chapters too. I'm not quite sure why I made the first two chapters so short.

CiceroGuided: Then my friend you would have the most awesome s/n on FFN. Oh and no I have never seen Top gun. I may watch if my summer stays this freaken boring.

IrIsH-cHiCk213: Lucky for you I didn't end it with chapter 3.

BalletBeauty64: I love this story too. Isn't that so cool!

tommys21: Yeah I tend to do the sad thing really well. I'm trying to get out of that rut though.

Thanks for the all the reviews. Really encouraged me to continue. Although it would have been a lot easier to of just left it a oneshot. Ohwell.

Disclaimer: Disney's property not mine.

Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At school the next day it had been hard for Casey to concentrate on anything. Work, friends, SAM! Now she was beginning to understand why Derek decided to just stay home.

All because of one kiss. The kiss, that kiss that plagued her mind and replayed over and over again through lectures and conversations. In fact there it was right now playing for the hundredth time as Sam was talking to her.

"Uh Casey. Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked, staring intently at his girlfriend.

She stared back at him with no idea what he just said. For her mind had just returned from a year round space trip.

"Huh?" She finally got out after a few minutes as she stared at him with a face contorted with confusion.

"Casey." He said softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You've been doing this all day. Why don't you listen to me?" He asked giving her a little shake.

Casey said nothing for a while as she contemplated her answer.

'Should I tell him of my betrayal or simply tell him something he wants to hear?' Casey questioned herself.

"I just stayed up late working hard on a project. By the time I was finished it was only an hour before dusk." Casey explained lying to her boyfriend.

He instantly pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you just come to school late. It wouldn't hurt your grades any." Sam told her.

'Why doesn't this feel right. This is suppose to feel right. This is suppose to make everything better. Why didn't it work this time?' Casey asked herself even though the answer kept playing in her head over and over again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek sat in his room at his computer. He was reading the comments left by the latest video he had posted online. He had named it The Carpet and really that's all it was. Two hour of pure carpet action exploding in your face.

All the comments left on his site were mostly the same. Most just dismissed it as the filming geniuses first screw up while other thought they saw through the obvious bore fest and uncovered a hidden meaning in the movie. But they were all wrong.

This was all a result of Derek Venturi being depressed for the first time in his life. You see Derek is never depressed because Derek gets everything he wants. Nothing was ever out of reach or boundaries to Derek. Anything he wanted was as good as his. At least this all proved true until one fateful night………………………..

Last night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No matter how many times the kiss played in her head Casey couldn't find out what made that kiss so significant.

'It was a mere kiss that he deepened for his own selfish needs.'

'But why did I like it.'

'It was just confusion. He is a good kisser, you just thought that you liked it.'

"But it felt so right." Casey said out loud with out noticing.

"What felt so right?" Her best friend asked from beside her at her own locker.

Casey looked at Emily more than a little flustered.

"Oh I was just thinking of Derek. That's all." Casey said without thinking.

It took Emily a little to respond for he friend still didn't realize her slip up.

"You do realize what you just told me right." Emily asked with a look of shock on her face.

Casey saw nothing wrong with what she had said and just looked at her friend in confusion.

"Yeah, I just said I was thinking about Sam. What about it?" Casey asked.

"No...no you didn't." Emily said while shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"You said you were thinking about Derek…..AFTER saying something felt so right." Emily explained to her friend.

Casey's eyes got wide as she realized what she had done.

Casey immediately grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her to a desolated old hallway.

"Emily can I trust you to never to tell a soul the information I going burden upon you?" Casey asked in a panicked manner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek and his dad sat at the dinning room table. Marti was off at preschool.

Mr. Venturi was reading a newspaper while Derek busied himself with a bowl of cereal.

Mr. Venturi put down his newspaper then stared at his son for a minute before asking.

"Derek. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean. I stay home from school lot." Derek said with a upraised eyebrow.

"No you don't stay home. You skip. Never before have you came up to my room and told me you would be staying home for the day." His dad exclaimed.

Derek shrugged and went back to devouring a bowl of cereal. His dad did the same as he picked his newspaper back up.

"Even though you told me you would be staying home, I never imagined you would actually stay home." Mr.Venturi told him from behind his newspaper.

"Hmm." Derek replied.

The rest of their exchange was rather silent until Derek finished his cereal.

"Hey dad."

"Yes." He answered, seeming to want conversation.

"We need more milk." Derek pointed out before leaving the dining room.

"Oh." His dad mumbled disappointed.

Once Derek made it into his room he dove to the ground and reached under his bed for his rollerblades. His dad had given him an idea.

'I'm not going to get her off my mind just sitting around the house.'

He put some socks on then went outside to put his skates on. Then he was off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked. She had already been pass the shocked stage a few minutes ago.

"I don't know." Casey said simply.

"Well lets see, your losing feeling for Sam while gaining them for Derek. Doesn't that feel just a little weird?" Emily said ending with a question.

"Very much so." Casey replied.

"So this brings us back to my original question."

"What?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Emily asked.

Casey remained silent.

"Listen I would try and help you but this is a little too weird for me." Emily said.

"Well imagine how I feel. I'm falling for a complete jerk, who makes my blood boil." Casey exclaimed a little to loudly.

"Really now and would that jerk be Derek." Asked a voice sternly. Emily looked behind Casey with wide eyes. Casey turned around to see none other then Sam glaring right at her.

"Sam." Casey said quietly.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this." Sam asked.

"How could I talk to you about this." Casey countered.

Emily walked away, feeling more than a little out of place.

"It would have been better than finding out this way."

"You weren't suppose to find out this way."

"Well I did so I guess it is over with us. I won't be selfish and try and fight over you with Derek."

"Look I'm sorr-" Casey started but was cut off by Sam.

"No don't apologize. I started this by going out with you in the first place. Even though I sort a knew he like you." Sam explained

"How did you figure that?" Casey asked curious.

Derek would never of made suck a big deal about me going out with his stepsister. There had to of been a deeper meaning." Sam told her.

Not much was said after that. They hugged then they went their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek finally took a break from skating after a good two hours. He looked up to see where he was at.

'Hmp! Some how even though I'm trying to get her out of my head, I end up going to the exact place she would be at.' Derek thought to himself as he caught his breath.

'Didn't know I had been riding so long. Its taking longer than usual to catch my breath.'

Derek stood there for a little while longer and before he finally got his breath back. Then he slowly began to ride away.

"Derek?"

Hearing his name he turned around to see none other than Casey standing only a few feet away from him.

"Your late! School ended a good hour ago." Casey told him.

Derek paused before coming up with a comeback. "Seeing that I have my rollerblades on I must have been going to school."

They both stared at each other in a awkward silence.

"Listen Derek we need to talk!" Casey finally said.

"We did that last night. That made things worse." Derek retorted.

"Were going to talk about last night." Casey explained.

"What's there to be said. What happens, happens and for the first time it wasn't in my favor." Derek said simply.

"What would make you think that?" Casey asked with a smile.

"What?" Derek asked back.

"You know me and Sam broke up today." Casey pointed out with an even bigger smile.

"Why would you two do that?" Derek asked stunned as his stepsister began to walk closer to him.

"Let me explain." She whispered before pulling him into their second kiss. It didn't take Derek long to respond as he kissed her back. After a few moments Casey began to lean her weigh onto him. Unfortunate for them she forgot he had on rollerblades. So they both tumbled to the ground. Casey rolled off the top of him as they both laid on the ground breathing a little hard.

"What made you change your mind from last night?" Derek asked rather curious.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's just because you're a good kisser." Casey joked.

"Oh really now" Derek said before pulling her into another kiss.

After they were done kissing they remained on the ground for quiet some time. Not sure of where to take their relationship. Whether to tell their parents or not. Wondering how the school would respond to two stepsibling kissing in front of the school. But none of that truly mattered to Casey. Especially not Derek because he had gotten what he wanted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

FIN! I'm Serious this time though.

SiscoKid: Finally done. Well anyways I hope you guys like the ending because I did. Anyways I probably won't do another life with Derek fic for a while. I got too many other fic I'm working on for the moment. But there will be another one, I already have a idea for a oneshot at the moment but it would have to wait until the holidays. Though i may do another one this summer just for the heck of it. Well Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews.


End file.
